Accident
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Mia and Jaslin get in a car accident on there way home from mia's collage. Jaslin blames herself for mia's injuries.
1. Chapter 1

Accident ch.1

(A/N mia is 20 and Jaslin is 18)

(Jaslin's POV)  
>"O my gosh did you see jessica's face?" I ask mia as she's driving us home from visiting her collage dorm.<p>

"She only heard abputour family, last year I didn't keep a picture in the dorm." Mia says and I laugh.

"And it was funny when you told her that next year she has to move out because I'm moving in with you, it's like she thinks she's better than you I say. "She does but I don't think she'll now knowing how our family looks" Mia says. I giggle and we fall into comfortable silence. All of a sudden I see a elk darts in front of us. "Jaslin hold onto something" Mia screams and slams on her brakes and we swerve. Mia's side hit the tree first. I hear crunching and the tree start to slowly fall. "Jaslin protect your head and neck" Mia scream and she jumps over and her body is over mine. I hear the car crunch as a tree lands on top of us and I hear bones breaking in mia's body and then everything is black.

(Emmett's POV)

I sign my discharge papers for my last patient of the day. I sigh and sit down behind the nurses desk.

"Long day?" Edward asks.

"Yeah" I say and close my eyes. The trauma alarm start going off. MY personal nurse picks up the phone.

"Ok bring them in we'll be waiting" She says and then put the phone down.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Car crash, two females, age twenty and eight-teen. They were driving when an elk crossed the road. the driver swerved and they slammed into a tree, the car was totaled" She says and I nod.

"Emmett you should be warned.." She starts but the ambulance is pulling up. I run out into the snow and the first stretcher is pulled out. I gasp when I see Jaslin laying there. Which means the twenty year old was mia.

"Dr. Cullen " Dr. Olsson screams. I snap out of my panic state and rush into the E.R. Carlisle choose this moment to come down.

"Call jasper, mia and jaslin crashed" I yell and he nods and rushes off to his office. Edward get up and rushes to mia's side. I wheel Jaslin into a room.

"Jaslin can you hear me?" I ask as I whip my stethoscope from around my neck.

"Uncle Emmett" she moans. "Im here baby girl, we're callin your parents. I need you to stay awake sweetheart" I say.

"Hurts" she whimpers.

"Shh I know, I'll make the pain go away" I say and start listening to her heart and lungs.

"Uncle em.." she starts but doesn't finish because she goes unconscious.

(Jasper's POV)

Alice and I we're at the main house. I was helping Katie with social studies homework and alice was upstairs helpin esme redecorate. MY phone starts buzzing.

"Hold on one minute Katie" I say and get up and go to the front room.

"Hey dad" I say as I answer.

"Son you need to get down to the hospital. Mia and Jaslin were in a car accident coming back home" he says.

"Is she ok?" I ask.

" I don know yet. I got orders from em to call you, he's treating Jaslin" Dad says.

" we'll be there in ten minutes" I say and hang up.

"ALICE" I call and put my coat and shoes on.

"What's wrong" she asks.

"Jaslin and mia got in a car accident" I say and Alice gasps and quickly puts her shoes and coat on.

We get into the porsche and speed off to the hospital. I park and then we run inside.

"Daddy where is she?" Alice asks running into Carlisle's arms.

"em has her upstairs getting x rays and a CT scan" He says and rubs her back.

"Where's mia?" I ask.

"Edward has her in surgery right now, by the looks of it she took the most damage. The police said her side of the car hit the tree and she protected Jaslin when the tree fell down on top of them" He says and I nod.

Carlisle picks Alice up and motions me to follow. We head to his office. He sits down on the couch with Alice. I sit on the chair. We spend forty minutes in the office and Alice falls asleep crying. There's a knock and Emmett come in.

"How is my daughter?" I ask as I stand up.

"She lost some blood so were giving transfusions. She has a broken leg and a few broken ribs. She has a small amount of bleeding in her brain but it will go away by itself" he says.

"Can I see her?" I ask. "Of course" he says and I follow him out the room and to Jaslin's room.

I walk to her side and sit down. I take her bandage free hand in mine.

"Oh baby" I say and move her hair. Emmett leaves the room.

(Emmett's POV)  
>After leading jazz to jaslins room I go upstairs to my office. I sit down at my desk and dial rose's cell number.<p>

"hey em" she answers. "Rose you need to get the next flight out of Italy to Alaska. Mia and Jaslin got in a car accident" I say and rose gasps.

"How bad is our daughter?" she asks.

" I don't know Edward was with her last time I knew." I say.

"OK we're heading to the airport right now" Rose says.

" I'll see you soon. I love you' I say.

"Love you to" she says and hangs up.

(Rose is away in Italy with Bella and Nessie. The volturi wanted to see Nessie as a full adult and bella didn't want go alone so rose volunteered).

I stand up and walk downstairs to dads office. Alice isn't there.

"Son" dad greets.

"Did Edward give you any information on mia?" I ask as I sit down.

"Edward has her in surgery, she has a collapsed lung, internal bleeding and he's repairing her leg and arm on her left side. But she is going to need blood transfusion they lost her heart beat twice" He says and I nod and my knees give out and I collapse into a heap on the floor.

"Em she's a fighter" he says.

"I hope she is because if I do need to change her you know we'll have another rose on our hands." I say and stand up and make my way to the couch. I sit there and just think. I don't realize Edward is in the room until I feel something punch my shoulder. I snap out of it and growl.

"Whoa em it's just me" Edward says.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's in ICU for right now." He says and I wince.

"I was able to fix everything but you should know I had to remove part of her left tube and ovary because there was a tear. Also she has some stiches in her uterus from a tear. " he says and I swear.

" I still think she will be able to get pregnant just not as soon as she hoped" He says and I nod.

"Which room is she in?" I ask.

"P ICU 789" he says and I nod and get up and walk out to the hall. I walk up the stairs and to the ICU. I wash my hands before going in. I cry when I see mia. She was hooked to a breathing tube.

"Dr. Cullen" A nurse greets as she come in.

"What are you giving her?" I ask.

"Sedatives, your brother requested she be in a medical induced coma to heal" She says and I nod.

"How is her chances?" I ask.

"Edward said 50 50 right now" She says and I nod. I take my daughter's hand and kiss it. "You need to fight mia, we all love you" I say as the nurse is in the room. Once the room leaves I lean in.

"Mia sweetheart don't be afraid if you are close to death I'll change you" I whisper in her ear.

"Remember your mother and I love you" I say and then kiss her forehead and pull back. I sit back down and stay with mia for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Accident ch.2

(Emmett's POV)

The next morning am woken up by Edward.

"Rose is here" he says and I quickly get up and rush out to the hallway.

"How bad is she Emmett? She asks as she rushes into my arms.

"She had a collapsed lung, internal bleeding and her leg and arm on her left side needed repairing. She needs blood transfusions and the lot her heart beat twice" I say.

"There's more?" rose asks.

"Edward had to remove part of her left tube and ovary and put stiches in her uterus to fix a tear." I say and rose cries

"she still can get pregnant but it will be difficult" I say and kiss her forehead.

"Can I see her? She asks. "

Yes but be warned she is on a breathing tube because we have her in a medical induced coma" I say.

"How did she get so bad?" Rose asks.

"When the car crashed her side hit the tree first and when the tree feel she protected Jaslin" I say and rose nods. We wash our hands and then I lead her into our daughter's room.

"Mia" she cries and rushes to her side.

"Be careful love" I say and rose sits down and takes a hold of mia's hand and start to sob.

"She's a fighter rose she'll be ok" I say and sit next to her and rub her back.

"She'll be ok right?" rose asks.

"She should be fine. If not I can change her" I say.

A few years ago rose and I talked about changing mia and agreed it would be me who bit our daughter since i worked around blood every day and it didn't have such an appeal on me like rose. There's a knock on the door and dad is standing there.

"Hey kids" He says softly and comes in the room. He sits next to rose and rose immediately dives into his arms. He rubs her back and kisses her forehead.

"She'll be fine rose petals" He murmurs.

Edward's nurse comes in with a sedative. She quickly puts it in Mia's IV. She leaves the room and I sigh and get up and kiss mia's forehead before leaving. I go downstairs to where Jaslin was. Alice and jasper aren't in her room.

"Uncle Em" she says as I walk in.

"hey jazz" I say and sit on her bed by her feet as I look over her chart for the nurses notes last night.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I take my stethoscope from my neck.

"Ok I guess" she says and I listen to her heart and lungs. I do a basic exam.

"The nurse wrote down you were puking last night do you still feel like your going to puke?" I ask.

"No I just have a slight headache" she says.

'It's probably from the concussion you have. I'll discharge you but you need to take it easy" I say and sign the bottom of the chart.

"Where's mia?" she asks.

"She upstairs in ICU" I say and Jaslin gasps.

"Is she ok?" She asks.

"She'll be fine once she heals" I say and disconnect the heart monitor and IV.

"How bad was she?" She say and she's fighting her tears.

"Jazz you don't need to stress yourself out you need to be calm or I can't discharge you" I say.

"How bad" she says and I sigh.

"She had a collapsed lung, internal bleeding and her leg and arm on her left side needed repairing. She needs blood transfusions and they lost her heart beat twice, she had half of her left ovary and tube removed and stitches in her uterus for a tear" I say and Jaslin starts to cry.

"Why did she have to protect me" She says.

"Jazz she loves you that's why she protected you." I say and hug her

"Dr. Cullen" a nurse says from the door.

"What do you need Janet?" I ask as I release Jaslin.

"Your father wanted me to tell you that you need to go home with your wife and that Jaslin's parents need to speak with you when you get home." She says and I nod.

"Get Jaslin some scrubs I'll take her home with me" I say and Janet nods and leaves.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you in the waiting room with your aunt rose." I say and I leave and go get rose. We walk to the waiting room.

"Auntie Rose I'm sorry" Jaslin cries as she hobbles on her crutches into rose's arms.

"Shh sweetie it's not your fault mia loves you that's why she protected you" she murmurs as she rubs her back. I pick Jaslin up and rose grabs the crutches and walks outside to the jeep.

I place Jaslin in the back and rose gets into the front. I drive to the main house. Alice and jasper run out. Jasper helps Jaslin out of the car and kisses her forehead. Rose and I get out and we head inside

"Emmett thank you for saving my baby" Alice says and hugs me.

She's my niece Alice I wouldn't let her die" I say.

"How is she?" jasper ask as Jaslin heads upstairs.

"She should be fine she has a slight concussion so I want to keep and eye on her and she should rest since the accident just happened yesterday and the cast should be able to come off in two months" I say and they nod. They go upstairs to Jaslin's room. Rose and I go to the kitchen and I make us some lunch.

"How long do you think Edward is going to keep mia in the coma?" she asks.

"A month or two probably" I say.

"month without seeing our baby's eyes or hearing her voice and laugh" Rose says and she cries.

"Shh love its ok. She'll be fine afterward though" I say and kiss her. She nods and we finish eating.

I go upstairs and check on Jaslin and then go to my office. I pull out a family album and open it and look at pictures. Tears start to trickle down my cheeks as I think about the worst things possible like my baby girl dying.

"Son she will be fine" Dad says and I look up and he's behind me

"When did you get home?" I croak.

"A hour ago and I smelt tears." He says and sits next to me. I nod. And he pats my back.

"You know Edward will do everything in his power to keep her comfortable and to help her heal" He says and I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Accident ch.3

(Em's pov/4 days after accident)

"Emmett can I speak with you?" Edward asks and I nod. We head to his office in the hospital.

"Jasper wants to bring Jaslin to see mia" He says.

"I don't know, mia is still pretty critical right now, her heart beat was really tacky last night" I say remembering when her heart almost stopped beating.

s "he insists that she wants to see her, and i wanted to let you know so you can be there because i know she will only listen to you" Edward says.

"You already agreed?" I ask shocked and he nods.

"There coming after lunch" he says and I nod and take a deep breath.

"Thank you for informing me" I say and my pager beeps. I quickly go to the emercancy room.

(A few hours later)

"HI Emmett" jasper greets as he walks next o Jaslin who was on crutches.

"hey jazz" I say and we walk next to Jaslin on either side of her. I take them upstairs to the ICU. We all wash our hands and I open the door. The nurse is next to mia dong an exam.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Doing ok her heartbeat is still tacky" The nurse says. I nod.

"is this the cousin she was protecting/' she asks and I nod and Jaslin looks at the ground.

"You're lucky to have such a wonderful cousin" the nurse says and leaves the room. Jaslin hobbles in and I have her sit.

"Mia why did you have to protect me I would have been fine" Jaslin says and jasper and I chuckle.

"We'll give you a minute alone" I say and jazz and I go out to the hall. I go to the nurse's desk and jasper sits down near mia's room. I look over cases. Ten minute later Jaslin screams and I run into the room.

"CODE BLUE" I shout and a flurry of nurses and doctors come in. I grab Jaslin's sobbing form and pull her out of the room. She struggles in my arms.

"Jaslin calm down" I shout and set her down on the couch in the conference room.

"It's my fault, mia wouldn't be like this is she didn't protect me and now she's dyeing" She cry's hysterically.

"Jasper get dad" I say and pin Jaslin to the couch so she couldn't hurt herself.

"Shh Jaslin its ok, she's going to be fine. Just breathe sweetheart" I say calmly as Jaslin cry increase and she's gasping for breath. Dad comes in.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Mia flat lined while Jaslin was in the room" I say and dad nods and take Jaslin in his arms.

"Shh grandpas got you Jaslin its all right, mia will be all right" He coos and rubs her back.

"It's my fault she's in the stupid coma though" she whimpers.

"Shh know it isn't love it's because mia loves you." Dad says and I watch as he holds his granddaughter closer to him as she cries.

"Shh its ok love just relax." He says.

"Emmett go check on mia and if she's ok come back I have a plan" Dad says in vampire speed. I nod and leave dad with Jaslin in his arms and jasper sitting done. I go down the hall and Dr. Jason stone is coming out.

"She's stable Emmett but we're going to run some tests to see why she coded" he says.

"OK can she have visitors?" I ask.

"Yeah we'll take her to get testing soon. So keep it quick" he says and I nod. I go back to the conference room and motion dad to come. He stands up and carries Jaslin bridal style. We go to mia's room.

"See Jaslin she's fine" he says and Jaslin reaches a hand out to mia. She takes mia's hand.

"Mia please don't do that again I can't lose you" She says and tears slide down her cheek.

"She won't princess" I say and we walk out of mia's room. We walk down o he parking lot. Dad straps Jaslin in and jasper takes her crutches and puts them in the back.

"I'll see you guys at home" I say and japer nods. Dad and I watch him drive off.

"How are you doing son?" dad asks as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Ok it scared me when he coded but she's ok now" I say.

"Son it's probably just from the trauma her body is taken once it's mostly healed and she can come out of the coma her heart will be fine" he says and I nod. I head t my office and wait for dr. Stone to come back with mia's test results. An hour late he walk into my office.

"Her heart stopping was caused from the trauma her body took once it heals she will be fine" he says and I nod. He leaves and I siting my office filling paper work. My door fly's open and rose storms in.

"How is she?" she asks frantically.

"She's ok love her heart beat is steady, she was maybe down for a minute not even" I say and rose dives into my arms and I hold her t me.

"Why didn't you call?" she asks.

"Because I was dealing with our niece who saw her cousin flat line" I say.

"Jaslin saw it?" she gasps.

"Yes she was in there talking to mia, jazz and I were giving her alone time to just talk to mia" I say.

"Jasper didn't tell me that" She says.

"Yeah so that's why I couldn't call you" I say and rose nods.

"Can we see her' he asks and I nod. She gets off my lap and holds her hand out a sign telling me she didn't want to go alone. I stand up and take her hand.

We walk to our daughter's room here rose sits on the bed next our daughter and kisses her forehead. I watch her talk to our daughter softly with awe.

"Emmett promise me if you guys lose her again you will change her" Rose says.

"If we try for over the limit and she has a weak pulse that wont register than yes sweetheart I promise" I say and she nods and leans into me.

"I'm sure she will be fine. A few more week in the coma to let her body heal and she'll be fine. She may be pissy that she missed so much time but it's better than her in a coffin" I say and rose nods but slaps me at my last remark.

"Just speaking the truth love" I say.

(A month later)

"Emmett" I hear Edward whisper near my ear. I groan and roll over. I open my eyes and see I'm in my bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I hiss quietly and get up. I quickly walk to my closet not wanting to be in only my boxers for the whole conversation.

"We need to talk about mia He whispers not wanting to wake rose.

"Ok meet me in the office" I say.

"Dad wants us in his office" Edward says.

"Ok" I say and throw on some jeans and a t shirt. I walk out of my room and close the door so rose can continue sleeping. I walk down the hall to dads study. I walk in and dad and Edward are sitting in the chairs leaving me on the couch. I sit done and look at both of them.

"I was looking at mia's test result today" Edward says and I nod.

"He brought them to me and we discussed and we both agree that later today we will stop the sedatives and let her wake up from the coma." Dad says and I smile and tears start to fall. I would be able to see my baby girls beautiful crystal blue eyes again. And hear her laugh again.

"We wanted to inform you first so you know and we wanted to discuss if rose should be there" Edward says.

"I don't know what do you think dad?" I ask.

"I know she will want be there but mia is going to most likely not remember anything and she might have difficulties breathing" He says.

"I can speak to rose and ask her" I say and they nod.

"Is that all?" I ask and the nod again. I get up and go back to my room. I grab a book and read waiting for my love to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Accident Ch.4

(Emmett's POV/2 hours since last chapter)

I was just finishing my book when rose started to wake.

"Em?" she calls.

I'm right here" I say and set the book down.

"Where did you go, I woke up to turn over and you weren't here" she says.

" I was in dad's office talking to Edward and dad" I say and rose sits up.

"About what?" she asks.

"They're going to stop the sedatives today and let Mia come out of the coma" I say and rose smiles and hugs me as she starts to cry.

"I need to get going soon, Jaslin needs to get her cast off" I say.

"What else did you guys talk about?" rose ask sensing I hid something.

"We don't know if you should be there, mia is going to be confused and will have a difficult time breathing right away" I say.

"I want to be by my daughter's side" rose says.

"Take this up with dad" I say and she nods. She goes and gets dressed. She then storms out of our room and to dad's office.

I head downstairs were jasper and Jaslin are waiting. I motion to the garage and we head out. We get to the hospital and I quickly take them back to the casting room. I lift Jaslin onto the bed and she squeals at the sudden movement.

Why are you in a rush uncle?" she asks as I quickly get everything.

"Mia is going to be waking up from the coma today" I say as I put gloves on and plug the machine in.

"Absolutely not" jasper says before Jaslin can even ask if she can be there.

"Why daddy?" she whines.

"Because sweetheart mia's might have difficulty breathing and might not remember right away" I say and she pouts but nods.

I start the machine and quickly cut the cast off. I help her off the bed and she walks to the door and turns back.

"Any pain?" I ask.

"No it just feels weird to walk on it" she says.

"That's normal after a week or so it should go away" I say and she nods. We alk out of the hospital and back to my car. I speed home and jasper and Jaslin get out and rose gets in.

"Ready?" I ask and she nods. I pull out of our driveway and then speed of towards the hospital again. We get there and I wrap an arm around rose as we walk to mia's room. Edward and dad are in there already. Edward is writing in her chart. I lead rose to the other side of mia's bed and have her sit.

I sit next her and I grab mia's hand. Edward finishes writing and puts mia's chart down and sits down on the bed as he takes her vitals. Dad sits down on the couch in the corner.

"OK she's doing ok, we took her off the sedative about an hour ago so she should be wakening in a half hour or so" he says and I nod.

He leaves and rose looks at me with tears in her eyes. I kiss her forehead and rub her shoulder with my free hand.

(1/2 hour later)

Rose and i sat next to our daughter's side the whole thirty minutes. Dad left 15 minutes after Edward left help with an emergency .

"She waking" I say as mia clutches onto my hand and her heart beat speed up a little and rose smiles.

"Encourage her to open her eyes" I whisper

"Mia sweetie please open your eyes baby girl, I've missed you so much. your father and I can't wait to see you beautiful eyes" rose coos as she stands up and kisses her forehead and moves a piece of her hair out of her face. Mia opens her eyes slowly and try's to talk but the breathing tube was still in.

"Shh it's alright baby, I'll go get you uncle" I coo and go to the hall as rose kisses mia's forehead as tears fall down both of their cheeks. I head to the nurses station and Edward is standing doing paper work.

"Edward she's up" I say and he puts his pen down and we walk back to my daughter's room.

"Hi sweetie" Edward says as he walks in. He puts some gloves on and goes over to mia.

"Ok mia I'm going t remove the tube and when I do I need you to take a deep breath as the tube comes out" He says and mia nods slightly. Edward grasps the tube and pulls. Mia takes a gasp of air and start choke. Edward sets the tube down and pats her back.

"Nice and slowly sweetie" he says as he takes his stethoscope listen to her airway. He pulls back after she's breathing normally.

"I'll go get her some water" he says and leaves.

"What happened?" mia croaks and I look at rose. Rose kisses our daughter and leaves knowing she doesn't want to be in here when I explain to mia.

"Honey you and Jaslin got in a car accident" I say and she gasps remembering it.

"How is she?" She asks frantically.

"She sine she had a broken leg and a concussion and a few abrasions but nothing worse" I say and mia nods.

"Now sweetheart you were a different story" I say.

"I know I felt the tree hit the car" she says and I nod.

"What you did was brave of you" I say and she nods.

"Now you injures were pretty bad the reason you had a breathing tube in is because we lost your heart beat three times and you were sedated for a month and a week" I say an she looks up at me in panic.

"Hush your school knows you got in a car accident and you aren't required to make up the two weeks you missed." I say and she nods.

"Now for your injuries you had a collapsed lung, internal bleeding and your leg and arm on your left side needed repairing so you have a few screws in your leg and your uncle popped your arm back into place, hence why you have a cast on both" I say and she nods.

"Is there something else?" she asks and I nod.

"Now sweetie please stay calm while I tell you this ok" I say.

"Ok" she says.

"When your uncle was fixing the internal bleeding from your abdomen he had to remove part of your left ovary and tube and you had stiches in your uterus for a tear from a tree branch" I say and she cries.

"Honey you can still have children it just will be harder and a slower process. Your grandpa recommends that you try for kids when you're ovulating because that's when you're most fertile. He also said he can help you figure out when that is" I say and she nods and hold her arms out.

I sit on the bed and pull her to my chest and hug her. She grasp onto my t shirt.

"Shh its ok" I coo and theirs a knock on the door I look up and dad is standing there with water and I nod at him to come in.

"You told her?" he whispers so she can't hear.

"Yeah" I say just a quietly. He sets down the folder he was carrying and stand behind her and rubs her back.

"Hey sweetheart" he says and she pulls back.

"Grandpa" she says happily and he chuckles and hugs her.

"hey sweetie I came to help you figure out your ovulation right away" He says and she nods and i help her lean back into the pillows.

"Let see you got into your crash august 20th and you had your period 7 days before the correct?" Daddy says but asks the last part and Mia nods. He starts writing on his notebook.

"Ok then your best chance of getting pregnant this month would be September 23rd -27th. So basically the next few days" he says and she nods.

"Now sweetie do you have any questions?" he asks and she nods.

"I'm going to go find your mom" I say d she nods. I leave the room and walk towards the nurse's desk.

(Mia's POV)

"Is it going t be harder for me to get pregnant?" I ask and grandpa hands me a cup of water.

"It will but it is possible to get pregnant with only one functioning ovary" he says and I take sip of water.

"What about my feeling during sex while they be different?" I ask blushing. Grandpa chuckles at my embarrassment.

"No sweetie they will still be the same" he says and i nod.

"Is that all for questions?" he asks and I nod.

"Ok if you ever need anything you know you can come to me" he says and i nod.

"I know grandpa" I say and he nods.

"Have you guys told my boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yes the school informed him but they wouldn't allow him to see you because no one is allowed off campus" Grandpa says and I nod.

"Your mother is going to get you ready to leave and then we will ha home" he says and i nod.

"Thank you grandpa" I say.

"I'll help you anytime you need it sweetie" he says and stands up and kisses my forehead. He leaves and mommy come in with a bag.

"Ready to go home?" she asks and I nod. Daddy walks in the room and look at him confused.

"I need to unhook the machine from you so your mother can help you get dressed" he says.

"Oh' I say and start to tremble a little.

"Hush I'll take the needles out first." He says soothingly and reaches for my arm not in the cast. He quickly takes the iv port out and then move onto the other machines.

"Now you can't stand up on your cast so you're going to have to slide the pant leg over your cast an then stand up but hold onto your mothers shoulder and don't let your can't hit the floor" he says and I nod. He leaves and mommy start sot put my sweats on my feet and pull them up.

"Ready?" she asks and I nod and place my hands on her shoulders and get up. I hold my left leg up and mommy pulls my sweats up. I sit and we get my shirt on. Mommy kneels down and puts on my one boot. She grabs daddy's coat from the chair and helps me in it.

She helps me stand up after she grabs the crutches. She walks next to me stabilizing me when I stumble.

"Ready to go?" daddy asks as we get the lobby.

"I'm ready" I say and smile and we walk out to the car so we can go home. Home sounds so good.


	5. Chapter 5

Accident Ch.5

(Mia's POV)

Dady pulls up th e the house and unbuckle. He gets out and opens my door and helps me down on my crutches. I hobble in the house and everyone is sittin watching tv.

"Family" Daddy calls and everyone looksup nd their face is shocked except Jaslin and uncle jasper.

"Mia your up" Grandma says and she's the first one up and hugging me. She kisses my forehead. Everyone says hi to me except Jaslin. She waits and runs at me She hugs me and daddy steads me.

"I missed you" she cries into my shoulder.

"Shh I missed you to" I say and hug her back.

"Why did you have t protect me I would have been fine" she blubbers.

"Its my job to protect you and it was my fault that I crashed the car." I say.

"No it was that elks fault" She says.

"Wait an elk?" dad asks.

"Yes and elk ran across the road, it looked panicked and i didn't want to hit it so I swerved" I say.

"mom call dad home" dad says and i turn and look to him.

"Don't worry" he says and I nod. Jaslin goes to the couch and I follow. I sit down and prop my crutches up and bring my foot up to rest on pillows on the coffee table.

(Em;s POV)

After mia sits next to Jaslin I go upstairs and start pacing in Edward, dads and I's shared office. I hear the front door open and then dad is in the office.

"What's so urgent?" he asks sitting down.

"Mia didn't lose control to the car like we thought an elk ran in front of them and she swerved to miss it. This is the 6th time on of us had a elk run in front of our car" I say.

"Someone is tying to purposely hurt us" Dad says and i nod. "and if you think about it every time it happens one of us has one of the girls or ben with us so who ever is doing this must want them dead" I say and dad nods.

"Next time this happens we'll stop the car and go in the woods and see if we can find a scent. And when Edward gets home I'll have him see if he hears another mind out in the woods . This person must be watching us to know when we leave with the kids." Dad says and I nod.

The front door opens and Edward appears next me. Dad tells him what was happening trough his mind. Edward nods and focuses to the woods

. "threes no one there, could there be implants on our cars?" He asks and dads eyes get wide.

"We got to tell everyone and then we can have rose look at our cars" I say and dad and Edward nod. We head downstairs.

"Girls why don't you go upstairs in the movie room and watch something on Netflix" I suggest and they nod.

Jaslin helps mia up and they go to the stairs. Mia goes up a few and she start to get tired. I get up and pick her up. I flint her to the TV room.

I head back downstairs and dad is in he middle explaining it to the rest of the family.

"I'll check the cars" Rose says and we all nod.

I follow rose to the garage as does dad and Edward. Rose grabs her jacks and the wheel board to go under the car. (a/n I don't know the name of it). We start with the SUV since that's what we took the most and almost hit an elk. Rose lies under the car after lifting in onto the jacks.

"Theirs camera bugs under here" she says and we hear a crack and the she comes out with a camera bug but she broke the camera.

She goes over the cars and finds twenty more cameras. Jasper take them upstairs with mom and they open them and find the serial number and hack into the producers computer to see who bought them. (A/N I jasper and esme our crime detectives for anyone who is confused). After several hours they come down.

"the bugs tracked us to a Gordon brooks" Esme says.

"that name doesn't sound familiar" I say and look over to dad and Edward. Dad has a shocked look on his face.

"I worked with a Gordon brooks like thirty years ago. He was dying from HIV and I refused to change him since we promised aro that Bella was going to be the last human I changed" he says.

"You think he survived?" I ask.

"He might have gotten changed by a different vampire" He says and I nod. "We'll have to start searching for him and if he's working with others" I say and dad nods.

"We could drop the kids off at Tanya's and go out and search" I say.

"I'll call them and see if they can come down here and help. I think we should take the kids away from here but Gordon is who I worked with when we lived in Alaska after Bella was changed." Dad says.

"He could be outside" jasper says.

"We can us our phones to communicate" I say.

"Turn off your tracking on your phone" jasper says and we all take our phones out and turn tracker off.

(_text messages)_

_Me to dad: what about isle esme? _

_Dad to me: that might work._

_Dad to alice: Can you see if the kids will be safe at your mothers island?_

_Alice to dad: Yes they will be I see Carmen and elazar staying with them. _

_Me to alice: why elazar he could be useful. _

_Alice to me: he has a medical degree so if somting happens he can take care of our kids._

_Me to alice: ok. _

_Dad to the whole family: Pack bags I'll call Tanya and them and tell them we need help. We will leave the house soon to get the kids to the airport._

We all nod and go upstairs to pack our childrens bags and survival backpacks for us.I sigh as I go in the tv room nd all hekids are there. "

Guys I cant explain right now but aunt Carmen and uncle elazar are going to take you away for a little while" I say.

"No" mia screams and gets up.

"Mia honey calm down" I say and grab her before she could step on her cast and injure her leg further.

"I just got home daddy i don't want to leave. I missed a month and you want me to leave" she says and hugs me crying.

"Hush its only for a little while until we get a problem sorted out" I say.

"Why cant you come with instead of aunt Carmen and uncle elazar" She asks.

'because it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the family and to your cousins who want their parents also" I say as rose come in with everyone else.

Katie runs straight to Carlisle as ben runs to mom. Jaslin runs to jasper and Alice. Emily run to Edward and Bella. Rose wraps her arms around me and mia.

We stay like this until Tanya and the rest of the family show up. Dad takes them outside and explains it to them.

When they comes in I grab mia as rose grab mia's crutches and bags I packed.

We all go out to the cars. We take three separate cars to the airport. we get in and check the kids in.

We hug them goodbye at security and they go off with elazar and Carmen. Elazar carries mia through the airport. We watch them until they disappear.

"Lets go find this Gordon brooks Mom say s and we all leave the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

Accident ch.6

(Mia's pov)

Uncle Elazar carries me onto the plane. He sits me down at the window seat and then sits next to me and Jaslin sits on the end. Aunt Carmen has Katie and ben. Emily sits with Nessie behind them.

"What's happening?" I ask afraid to be alone without my parents.

"I can't tell you right now sweetie" Uncle Elazar says. I sigh and look out the window as we go down the runway.

I go into the bag daddy packed me for the airplanes and search through it. I find my IPod and put the earbuds in and turns on my playlist for me and daddy.

I fall asleep with my head on uncle Elazar's shoulder listening to stealing Cinderella.

(Carmen Pov)  
>I look over and see all the kids sleeping. My husband is holding mia lovingly.<p>

"There all asleep" I say softly and lean forward to talk with him.

"Good, I was afraid they would question us the whole way" he says and shifts a little bit.

"How is she doing" I ask looking at mia.

"As well as we can expect her to with her just getting home and now being forced to be on a plane with us going somewhere and she doesn't know where" He says

´I think they will enjoy the island" I say and he nods.

"Mia will but she probably will be bored if the others go swimming" He says.

"I can stay inside with her" I say and he nods. Mia whines in her sleep.

"Shh its ok sweetie" My husband coos softly to mia and rubs her shoulder.

"We should probably get some sleep or act like we are so the humans don't act suspicious" he says eyeing a flight attendant.

I nod and lean back and cover up with a blanket and fall asleep.

(Mia's POV)

"Mia honey" Aunt Carmen coos near me. I open my eyes and she and uncle Elazar are standing next to me. Katie, ben, Emily, Nessie and Jaslin are standing behind them.

"Time to get up" Uncle says and I nod and he hands me my crutches and I stand up. We get off the plane and I look round.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Rio de Janeiro" uncle Elazar says and ben and Katie's face lights up.

"We're going to mommy's island?" Katie asks.

"Yes we are sweetie" Aunt Carmen says.

"O my gosh this I going to be so cool ben we can actually see how pretty it is" She says and ben nods. We head out of the airport and have a van takes us to the docks.

""OK everyone stay on the dock until you have a life jacket on" Uncle Elazar says and goes into the boat and gets life jackets. Everyone gets on and uncle Elazar lifts me up and sets me down in a seat. Aunt Carmen sets my crutches under my feet and wraps my foot in plastic.

Uncle Elazar starts driving the boat and Aunt Carmen sits next to me. We sit on the boat for around and hour before we see a dark island.

"Here it is" Uncle says. He pulls into the dock and helps everyone out. He picks me up and i hold onto his neck. He walks with me in his arms up to the house. Aunt Carmen reaches into one of his pockets and grabs the keys. She unlocks the door and we all walk in.

"It's beautiful" Katie says and looks around.

"It reminds me of mommy and daddy" ben says.

"Defiantly" Katie says.

"OK so Katie ben you will be staying in your parent's room. Emily Nessie you will stay in the blue room and mia and Jaslin you will stay in the white room. Your uncle and I are staying in the pale pink room." Aunt Carmen says,

Uncle Elazar takes me to the room and I gasp at shock it was beautiful. Jaslin follows holding my crutches and our bags. She sets the bags down at the foot of the bed and hands the crutches to me as uncle Elazar puts me down.

"Why don't you girls get your night clothes on and then we will meet in the front room and talk about why we had to leave on such a short notice" He says and we nod. He leaves the room and Jaslin opens our bags and pulls out our pj's I sit on the bed and slide my ants of and slide the shorts on.

Jaslin throws me my shirt and after she's done I stand up and we walk well I hobble side by side down the hall to the front room. We're the first ones there. We sit together on the couch and Jaslin helps me put my foot on some pillows on the coffee table. The rest of the family slowly comes in.

"Ok so as you know we had to leave pretty quickly because the issue is urgent" Uncle starts and we wall nod.

"Well mia when you old your father you swerved because of an elk it hit him that someone is trying to hurt you guys. Every time you kids are in the car most of the time an elk runs in front of you. Rose figured out there was camera bugs on your family's cars and jasper and esme found out that a guy Carlisle use to work with is somehow still alive and he wants revenge because Carlisle refused to change the guy when he was dying. So for revenge he wanted to kill you kids since you make the whole family happy especially Carlisle" Uncle says and we all are panicking.

"Now we came here to be safe while everyone else in the family is looking for this guy and anyone who is working with him and to kill them" Uncle says.

"Now I don't want to hear you guys blaming yourself it is no one's fault in this family. It is this sick bastards fault as he has tried to kill people who mean a lot to Carlisle so what happens to him is his own fault as he wanted revenge you guys didn't" Uncle says. We all nod.

"I'll go make dinner why don't you guys just relax" Aunt Carmen says and we nod. She and uncle leave to make dinner. Ben and Katie go exploring the house and Jaslin, Nessie and Emily stay in the front room and we watch a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Accident ch.7

(Carlisle's POV)

"To the left" alice says and we run to our left.

We found the bastard that tried t ake my kids and grandkids away. He was a coward and was trying to run. We found out he worked with three other vampires who are now burning.

But damn was this bastard fast. Edward could barely keep up.

I focus on my family and they all were concentrated on bringing him down.

Even my esme who hated fights like i do.

She was pissed that this bastard tried to take our happiness from us.

I look to my other side and see Seth, Leah, Jake and Sam.

Seth and Leah would do anything for my kids.

They imprinted a few years back.

Alice yells something out and I snap back.

I see we have that bastard cornered.

"Please don't kill me" he pleads. I laugh and he look at me.

"You should have thought of the consequences before you hurt my family" I say.

"I wouldn't have wanted revenge if you would have just changed me" he says.

"I said no because of the voulturi" I say.

"Those scum bags" he says.

"Hmm interesting" I hear aro say. Gordon's eyes grow huge.

"Hello aro" I say.

"Hello dear friend, I heard you had problems with Mr. Brooks here" he says.

"Yes i did he tried killing my human family" I say.

"Aww those wonderful children" Aro reply's.

"Yes he tried taking them away from me" I say.

"That is a death sentence" Aro says.

"He needs to suffer first he made my baby girl suffer" Em says.

"Ah yes of course, Jane my dear" Aro says. Brooks starts screaming and we watch. After twenty minutes I motion Jane to stop.

"You becoming a vampire didn't get you any further in life now did it" I ask as I step forward. He shakes his head.

"See if you wouldn't have wanted revenge you would have been fine but no you just needed to get revenge" I say and then snap his head of his shoulder.

Esme helps me tear him apart and the others start a fire. We all throw him in the fire.

After we're sure he won't come back we leave the site

"Now what?" Em asks

"I think we should go join our children on the island and take a vacation away from everything" I say and everyone smiles.

We rush home and pack our bags. I call the airline serves to get my private plane out and ready.

(Mia's POV)

We were all outside when a boat started to come closer to the island.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Cleaning crew probably" Aunt Carmen says. She was sitting next me in the sand on a blanket while everyone else was exploring and swimming.

The boat stop at the docks and I gasp. My dad was helping mom out of the boat. Behind them was the rest of the family.

I try getting up but the sand is not helping me. Aunt Carmen gets up and helps me up.

"Daddy. Mommy" I scream. I try rushing to them but the sand and crutches didn't make a good combo. My left crutch fly's out from under me. Before I can fall I'm in cool arms.

"Princess" Daddy says and holds me to him.

"Daddy" I say and snuggle into him.

"Hey baby" mommy says as she hugs me from behind so I'm surrounded.

"I missed you" I say.

"We missed you to" Daddy says

"Is the guy dead?" I ask.

'Yes we got him." he says and I nod.

"How long would he have tried?" I ask.

"If we wouldn't have figured him out probably until one or more of you guys were either dead or vampires" He says and I shudder.

"Shh your safe now baby" he coos softly and I nod.

I look up and the rest of my cousins are embracing their parents except ben and Katie who were walking with grandpa and grandma. I smile that we were all together.


End file.
